User blog:SawBucks/New changes to the wiki.
Hello everybody! As of late we've seen many issues with the social aspect of our site here. To make things right we're currently making many changes as of right now. Some of the changes are good and some are unfortunate. Things that have changed: *We have deleted all negative content from the comment sections on the character and episode related pages. *We have blocked unregistered users from using the editing and commenting features. Having users sign in to an account before posting or editing allows admins to use the rollback feature if there is any negative content from that person. *We have filed a batch of bans for all the users/unregistered users that were adding harassing, nonsense filled or inappropriate content into the comments and articles. *Our wiki's chat feature has been temporarily disabled. Extreme complaints of misuse cannot be ignored. The complaints brought forward were terrible and until we can get a steady system set up the feature has been turned off. This is very unfortunate as it was one of my most used features in the beginning stages of this wiki's creation. *Minor errors in the sites coding for both the Wikia skin (.css/.js), as well as the MonoBook skin(.css/.js), are being looked over and fixed accordingly. *We have been adding new admins as well as updating the privileges of our current admins, to allow them more options and abilities when it comes to managing the site. At the moment we are restructuring our current admin's abilities, and bringing in more to help with the many tasks we have at hand. We are taking admins based on their past contributions here on the Modern Family Wiki, as well as their behavior with the social aspects of the site. After we have fixed our current issues, we will again restructure to include a voting process within the community. This will become more necessary as our top contributes shine along side one another, making an obvious decision more complicated then it currently is at the moment. *We have updated the main page's content and updated the navigation bars. Links to season 7 have been included, as well as a new drop menu for improving the wiki. This menu includes links brought over from the MonoBook sidebar to help people locate articles that may need work. *We have updated the classic MonoBook skin. I personally enjoy using both the new and the old, MonoBook for larger edits and coding, and the newer Wikia skin when working with some of the newer features that have been added to Wikia over time. For MonoBook users you can expect to see more accessibility when navigating the site. We will continue to add newer features to MonoBook when we can. *We have removed all links to the community forums. *We are removing some of the older, failed attempts the wiki had brought foward in it's early stages. These will include things such as irc chat. *To make pages easier to load/view in all formats we are moving as many images as we can over to a gallery section of the pages. A general episode image in the infobox is always accepted, but the old wiki format of placing images next to the related paragraph will be fully abandoned to increase overall performance. Things we are adding/fixing soon: *We will be going through as many pages as we can to remove inappropriate content. We can always use help with this so if you see something say something! There are many links to where you can find admins. If you message me personally please be patient when waiting for a response. My real life schedule can be a bit hectic at times. *At the moment the blog section has been very well taken care of with little to no issues. We will be monitoring this steadily and we hope this can continue to be a great place for users to socialize. *Because of all the negative content that's been added we're taking more steps to fix all the overall issues, because of this admins will be removing comments and content they deem inappropriate at there own discretion. *We're going to be bringing back, and then updating, some of the older wiki pages that got lost in the system. Such as the Community Portal. *We're going to be tailoring articles to be more compatible with the different methods of viewing this wiki. This includes things such as making sure pages are well organized when being viewed while not signed into an account, this will allow us to make sure they look well with all advertisements shown on page. We will also be making sure everything is compatible with mobile versions of the wiki. I want to thank everyone else for continuing to edit and make this a better site. From the coders to the commenters, the information seekers to the image adders, you guys are doing great!